fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Conker's Other Bad Fur Day
Conker's Other Bad Fur Day is the upcoming sequel to Conker's Bad Fur Day for the Nintendo DS, Wii, and the Xbox 360. This game was inspired by YoshiEgg's idea. Story After a night at the bar, Conker leaves to seek out the people who have killed Berri. He soon meets a squirrel named Morpheus who offers him a red pill and a blue pill. Conker takes the red pill and finds himself hooked up to a gigantic machine with a few other people. He is then unplugged from the machine and Morpheus rescues him. He tells him that the machine turned him into a game character and the game's Lead Programmer was responsible for Berri's death. Morpheus then introduces him to his Hacking Team who figure out ways to bend the rules of the game for the greater good of the people plugged into it (like the lock up in the Heinrich Battle). He then teleports Conker into a level. In this training level, Conker reunites with Birdy who guides him through the course. After the level Conker is free to roam the real world (the game is an exact replica of the real world). He can also visit new levels by using a device linked to the game world given to him by Morpheus. Soon Birdy inducts him into a secret agency that sends him on missions as a new agent. In the final level, Conker faces off with the Professor who traps him gives him a long speech about the game. He also tells him why he chose Conker and the other squirrels as characters. He says he wanted them because he hated them and their families and because he needed them as part of a new robotic Tediz mech powered by squirrels. Conker then defeats the professor and rescues Berri. Both of them are then teleported out of the game. Characters *Conker the Squirrel - The original squirrel returns to look for Berri. *Morpheus - A squirrel who introduces Conker to the real world. (Also referred to as "Morphy" or simply "M") *Berri - Conker's temporarily deceased girlfriend. *Birdy - A drunken scarecrow who gives Conker advice. *Gregg the Grim Reaper - He helps Conker out in some levels and runs a weapons shop. *Professor von Kripplespac - The evil doctor now has robotic legs and arms and fires missiles. He also programmed the game and "killed" Berri. *The Experiment 2.0 - A new Tediz robot made by the Professor. Levels Chapter 1 *Training Chapter 2 *Windy Hills *Hillbilly Havoc *BOSS: Raging Bull Chapter 3 *Tediz Base *Chemical Lab *Robotics Warehouse *BOSS: The Experiment 2.0 Chapter 4 *Rodent City *Industrial District *The Docks *S.S. Tediz *BOSS: Captain Ted Chapter 5 *Sloprano Mountain *Sloprano Caverns *BOSS: The Great Mighty Poo Chapter 6 *Space Station *Space Labs *BOSS: Professor von Kripplespac Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Wii Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:2012 Category:Rated M Games Category:Rated 16 Games Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:Sequels Category:Conker Games